


Mischief Managed

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Nightlight are two of a kind. Pitch just wishes they would stop breaking into his lair to mess with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Nightlight, hope it's not too far off base. <3

Their first meeting has the others collectively holding their breath as they anxiously wait to see how their similar personalities work off of each other. They are both eternally young, never quite managing to mature into adulthood, and sometimes being too similar in that stage of life can cause unnecessary conflict. 

Jack smiles and holds out his hand, Nightlight takes it in his own and glows brightly, and everyone else breathes a sigh of relief.

From then on they're nearly inseparable, always seen having fun in each other's company, and there's one thing they prefer to do above all else. The other Guardians would normally discourage such behaviour, warn them not to play with fire, but in this instance they don't bother.

If Jack and Nightlight aren't allowed to focus their mischievous streaks on Pitch then the terrible twosome will start turning their attentions elsewhere and no one thinks they can calmly handle the constant pranks they pull. They feed off of each other's shenanigans in some type of endless feedback loop. Better to let Pitch deal with all of it instead of trying to stop the pair only to find themselves as the new intended target.

As such when they take off to the sky one night, Jack letting out a particularly excited laugh and Nightlight almost blinding in his radiance, they know better than to stop them.

When they sneak into Pitch's lair Jack fights to keep quiet just like Nightlight fights to keep dim. They're both too exhilarated to be completely stealthy, but that's what always draws Pitch out in the end.

The Nightmare King pokes his head out of his study and frowns, too used to their antics to rush right out. He carefully taps his foot against the floor and when he finds it un-iced he begins to stalk forward.

"What have I told you two about bothering me?" He asks loudly, head whipping around as he tries to find the sources for the muted laughter and glow that respond to his question. He's so focussed on finding them that he doesn't notice the skateboard until he steps on it.

His arms pinwheel and he flings himself forward to keep from falling back. The skateboard and its occupant zoom along until Pitch hits the arm of a couch and flips over onto it, landing on his back with his legs hanging over the edge.

"Nice landing, I give it a solid 8.5." Jack announces and Nightlight flickers in amusement.

"Wretched brats," Pitch mutters, not even attempting to get up, "I'll get you back for this."

"You're welcome to try!" Jack calls back and Nightlight flickers boldly as if to say 'bring it on'. They share a knowing look before they make their way out of Pitch's lair and towards the surface, highfive-ing along the way.

Mischief managed.


End file.
